2259
This is a list of events that occurred in 2259: Unknown January * 1 :* G'Kar departs Babylon 5 to investigate the destruction of the Narn outpost in Quadrant 37 * 3 :* Jeffrey Sinclair is recalled to EarthPoints of Departure (Ivanova states Sinclair was recalled three days after Santiago's death) * 4 :* The Trigati is sighted in Earth Alliance space. It will be seen again over the next several days. * 9 :* John Sheridan takes command of Babylon 5Creating Babylon 5 :* The Trigati is destroyed at Babylon 5. * 10 * Sheridan begins paperwork for Susan Ivanova's promotionThe Geometry of Shadows (Sheridan says he submitted the paperwork the day after he arrived) * 16Revelations :* G'Kar returns to Babylon 5 to warn about the Shadows. :* A Narn heavy cruiser is destroyed at Z'ha'dum. :* Michael Garibaldi awakens from his coma. :* Delenn emerges from the chrysalis, transformed into a Minbari-human hybrid. :* Garibaldi's Aide is arrested for shooting Garibaldi. President Morgan Clark orders him sent back to Earth. February *Week Two :*EAS Cortez arrives at Babylon 5 for resupply.A Distant Star (Sheridan tells Cpt. Maynard he is the "second person in a month" to tell him about strange events on the Rim, the first being G'Kar) March April *15Babylon 5 Time Line :* Centauri Emperor Turhan collapses on Babylon 5. :* The Centauri conquer a large Narn colony, Quadrant 37, with the aide of the Shadows. :* The Narn-Centauri War begins with the Narn Regime formally declaring war on the Centauri Republic. Jeffrey Sinclair informs Michael Garibaldi about the Rangers.The Coming of Shadows May * The Sh'lassen Triumvirate appeals to Babylon 5 for assistance with a rebellion. Captain Sheridan is ordered to turn down their request.GROPOS * One week after officially turning down the Triumvirate, General Richard Franklin arrives on Babylon 5 with 25,000 EarthForce Marines on a secret mission to Akdor to assist the Triumvirate. :* Babylon 5 receives a major upgrade to its Defense Grid. :* Franklin's mission is made public as he departs the station. * Operation Sudden Death commences. * Lyta Alexander escapes the Psi Corps on Mars. She briefly joins the Martian resistance. Divided Loyalties (Lyta mentions escaping "6 months ago") June * Ta'Lon and several others are abducted by the Streib. * Captain Sheridan is abducted by the Streib. General Hague visits Babylon 5. Kosh gives Sheridan a vision before he and Ta'Lon are rescued by the EAS Agamemnon and fighters from Babylon 5.All Alone in the Night (Sheridan mentions to Hague he was assigned to the station "6 months ago.") :* Sheridan informs Susan Ivanova, Michael Garibaldi, and Stephen Franklin about his part in a conspiracy to expose President Morgan Clark. All three join him. July August September *16 :*ISN's broadcasts an episode of "36 Hours" that features a recent visit by the news network crew to Babylon 5And Now For a Word (date given) October *Week 4Divided Loyalties (Sheridan mentions the 6th game of the World Series) :*Lyta Alexander arrives on Babylon 5 warning of a traitor on the station: Psi Corps had implanted a "sleeper personality" on someone aboard. :* Susan Ivanova confesses to Captain Sheridan that she is a latent telepath. Talia Winters is proven to have the hidden sleeper personality. She effectively dies when the Control personality asserts itself. November December * Warleader G'Sten visits G'Kar on Babylon 5. Londo Mollari confers with Antono Refa on Centauri Prime about how to end the Narn-Centauri War. * Battle of Gorash 7: a decisive defeat for the Narn Regime at the hands of a Shadow fleet. :* A Centauri fleet commences orbital bombardment of Narn with mass drivers.The Long, Twilight Struggle * After four days of bombardment of Narn, the Narn Regime surrenders to the Centauri Republic. G'Kar requests sanctuary on Babylon 5. :* Londo Mollari returns to Babylon 5 to announce the Narn surrender. Captain Sheridan grants G'Kar request for sanctuary. Sheridan is introduced to the Rangers and assumes joint command.The Long, Twilight Struggle (Garibaldi mentions learning about the Rangers "8, 9 months ago," the day the Narn-Centauri War began) * Sebastian arrives on Babylon 5 from the Vorlon Empire to test Delenn.Comes the Inquisitor *27The Fall of Night :* Ambassador Kosh reveals himself to the inhabitants of Babylon 5 when he rescues Captain John Sheridan. :* Lt. Warren Keffer is killed by the Shadows in hyperspace. *28Babylon 5 Time Line :* Images from Keffer's Starfury camera are recovered and broadcast on ISN and broadcast.The Fall of Night References Category:Timeline